


To Live Or To Die

by TenshiWarrior



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Fruits Basket, Kingdom Hearts, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sonic X, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiWarrior/pseuds/TenshiWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if titans had stilled roamed the earth, and what if there was a cities, towns and villages that still knew that titans exists and the fact that these cities, towns and villages were off grid? (BEING REWRITTEN)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. To You 1173 Years Later

 

       _Centuries ago, humanity was faced with near extermination from man-eating giants known as titans. Because of this humanity had to build walls to protect themselves. There was the outermost wall named Wall Maria, the middle was Wall Rose, and the inner wall, Wall Sina._

 

_The walls had protected the humans for hundreds of years, until in the year 840; an even larger titan known as the colossal titan had appeared and breached the wall, letting the titans devour almost half of the human race._

 

_Humanity has done everything to protect humanity and to take back the their sanctuary even if it did cost them their lives._

_It is said that humanity had a secret weapon to defeat the Titans. It is said in history that one particular human being had the ability to change into a titan himself. That was the key for humanity to win the battle._

* * *

 

“Now the tables have turned for humanity, now the titans are near extinction and the human race had once again ruled all of the land over the earth, and now a secret government known as W.O.F also known as the Wings Of Freedom eliminate the titans that remain to protect humanity.”

 

Little Eren sat in his bed as he sat there in awe from the story his father had told him. “Wow!” He said with enthusiasm, “My ancestor was pretty brave right?” The father replied as he placed his finger over his son’s heart, “Yes. And I bet his gift was passed on into you.” Eren let out a bright smile and asked, “Really?! Can I change into a titan now!?”

 

The father simply told him, “No.”

 

Eren beganto argue, “What!? Why?!”

 

“Because you’re still young. If you changed now you wouldn’t be able to control the mind of the titan like your ancestor.”

 

“When can I try it than?!”

 

“When you're older, Eren.”

 

“Aw! I can’t wait that long!”

 

Just then Eren’s mother came through the door and said, “Okay, it’s time to sleep Eren.” “Aw! Mom!” he said. His mother walked up to him and gently pinched his cheek causing him to say, “Ow!” His mother said, “No buts Eren, it’s time for bed.” Eren groaned as both of his parents tucked him into bed. “Mom, dad?” Eren said, “Will I be a part of the Wings Of Freedom?” The mother replied, “I don’t know honey, we’ll have to wait and see.”

 

“Just get some sleep Eren.” The father said as he placed the sheets over him, “You’ve got school tomorrow.” Eren let out a groan and said, “I don’t wanna go to school, do I have to?”

 

The mother said as she place a kiss on his cheek, “Now Eren, schools important. Besides it’s the law that you have to go.”

 

Eren said to his mother, “We’ll I don’t like it.”

 

The father told him, “We’ll you're gonna have to go, if you want to be a part of the Wings Of Freedom.”

 

“Okay…” Eren mumbled as he went to sleep. His parents smiled as they watched him sleep. Than they slowly and quietly walked towards the exit of the room and his father slowly shut the door letting Eren's dreams take over.

 

-End Of Prologue-


	2. The Little Butterfly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Knuckles has a different name, and his name is Pax!

It has been centuries since the titans had once roamed the Earth. Mankind was near extinction and trapped like rats as the number of titans grew larger. But now the tables have turned and the titans are now on the brink of extinction. Within the year 2013, only a few of the titans race remain, and the Wings of Freedom now terminate whatever is left of them in secret.

 

Only a few small towns, cities and villages that are off the grid know of the Wings of Freedom as well as the existing titans that roam the world of mankind. Those that know of the titans existence, now teach to anyone who wishes to help terminate titans so that history will not have to repeat itself once again.

 

At the a trainee corps in a city known as St. Maria, now trains the new recruits who wishes to help humanity exterminate the titans that continue to walk the Earth today.

 

“Annie Leonhart!?” Said the teacher named, Benjamin Richardson

 

“Here.”

 

“Hostria Reiss?!”

 

“Here sir!”

 

“Ymir Mabel?!

 

“Present.”

 

“Thomas Wagner?!”

 

“Here!”

 

“Eren Yeager!?”

 

There was no response within the classroom. Benjamin had called out again, “Eren Yeager!”

 

Again, no response had came.

 

“ **EREN YEAGER!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?** ”

 

Benjamin had turned to two students; one had short black hair, with gray eyes and had worn a red scarf with a white collar shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, while the other had short blonde hair with crystal blue eyes who wore a gray t-shirt with a lighting design  across the chest with gray jeans. “ **ACKERMAN! ARLET!** ” he yelled, “ **DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE HELL HE IS!?** ”

 

The girl who was named, Mikasa Ackerman the 7th had answered, “Not a clue sensei.” While the boy who was given the title Armin Arlet the 6th had answered soon after her, “No sensei, I don’t remember seeing him this morning. "

 

Benjamin gritted his teeth, “Damn… I swear to god, if that boy is late again I’ll-”

 

As if they spoke of the devil the boy who was given the name, Eren Yeager the 7th, had busted through the door wearing a black hoodie with a skull in the middle, a pair of gray jeans and blue sneakers. He was literally out of breath and despite his hair being short, it was a mess.  Benjamin had said, “Hmph! Late again I see. What the hell happened this time?”

 

Eren gasped for as he said, “So-Sorry sensei! I-I forgot to set my alarm so I-”

 

The teacher stopped him, “Just sit down Yeager I don’t want to hear your excuses.”

 

Eren stood there a bit dumbfounded, “Uh… Ye-yes sir.”

 

With that Eren took his seat next to Mikasa, and the lessons soon started.

 

-Later that afternoon-

 

Outside in the cafeteria, Eren had sat with Mikasa, Arimin and the others that he became friends with in the Trainee Corps school; They ate their lunches with Hostria the 7th, Ymir the 5th, Annie the 6th,Thomas the 2nd, and five other men.

 

One named Marco Bott the 3rd, another named Jean Kirstein the 2nd, Reiner Braun the 4th, Samuel Henderson the 4th, Connie Springer the 5th, and another girl named Sasha Blouse the 6th who was literally gobbling everything that had sat in front of her.

 

As Mikasa took a sip from her soda she said to Eren, “You shouldn’t lie to sensei Eren.” Armin had agreed, “Yeah Eren, you know how much he hates it when people lie.” Eren had ignored the two and continued to eat. Annie sighed and said, “Don’t tell me Toph got in trouble again.” Eren gulped and answered, “Yeah.”

 

Jean spit out his soda, “Oh brother! What the hell did she do this time?”

 

Eren turned to him, “What do you think? She got into another fight with a bunch of kids from her school.”

 

Reiner had said, “Again?”

 

Eren answered “Yeah, it took me awhile to break it up. That’s why I was late, for the about the 60th time in a row.”

 

Connie placed a hand on his shoulder, “Just be glad that will be out of here within two days weeks.”

 

Mikasa had added, “And then it’s going to be hell.”

 

Ryner had said, “And that pretty much sums it all up.”

 

Sasha had asked with her mouth full of food, “Mmph! What did she fight about this time? Mmph!” “She heard them making fun of her second older brother, Shin. But then again I can’t really blame her. I mean, that would get anyone pissed.” Eren said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

 

Ymir swallowed the last piece of her hot dog, “Did she cheat in the fight?”

 

Eren nodded, “Yeah, after I broke it up I took her back to Levi. He wasn’t too happy about what she did when I told him what happened.”

 

Connie snickered a little, “Since when is that guy ever happy?”

 

Sasha had added with her mouth still full, “Mmm! Yeah! Not to mention that guy scares me a little.”

 

Connie couldn't help but burst out laughing, not caring who had heard him. “HA! A little!?” he said, “I heard if newbies are on his squad, they wouldn’t last a whole week with him!”

 

“More like five seconds.” Annie said as she finished her meal and drink. Jean soon had said, “Still I’ll never understand that kid… She’s always gets herself into situations like that.”

 

“Aren’t you one to talk?” Reiner said, “When you were Toph’s age you were no different than she was.”

 

Jean yelled at him, “ **NO I WASN’T!!** ”

 

Ymir punched him at the side of his arm, “You know when you think it about through your lame ass skull of yours, he does have you there.”

 

Jean and Ymir had started to argue.

 

“ **WHO THE HELLS SIDE ARE YOU ON!?** ”

 

“I’m not anyones side.”

 

“ **TCH!** Damn you bitch!”

 

Ymir soon shot a death glare at him,“What? You wanna start something?”

 

Hostria immediately got in between them, seeing that they were about fist fight. “Guys! Don’t!” Krista said, “You’ll only get in trouble if you guys start fighting!”

 

Jean and Ymir both turned to her, “ **STAY OUT OF THIS HOSTRIA!!** ”

 

Thus this had left Hostria quietly crying in the corner. As they started to fist fight, Mikasa got between them and just punched them both right in the face; both Jean and Ymir fell to the ground with a grunt. Jean yelled at Mikasa, “ **OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR MIKASA!?** ”

 

Mikasa had answered, “I think you two have been through enough fighting this month, don’t you think?”

 

Connie had added, “Yeah you two have been getting into a lot of fights lately, can’t you two get along?”

 

Ymir and Jean both looked at Armin and they both turned away from each other, “Shut up.” They both said.

 

They soon heard the bell ring. “Ah, lunch is over.” Annie said, “Time to head back.”

 

Connie had said, “Damn, already. Time really does tend to fly.”

 

As they walked back Armin asked Hostria, “By the way Historia, you're going to come with us to the to the Rec Club after classes are over?”

 

Hostria shook her head, "No not today. I need to look after my sister."

 

Ymir let out a groan, "Again?! How many times has your old man been out of town?"

 

Hostria turned to Ymir, "Well what do you expect me to do? My little sister needs some company, and as her big sister, she's my responsibility!"

 

Eren then turned towards Hostria, "Than why can't she ever go outside? I mean we haven't even met her yet."

 

Mikasa added, "You never even told us her name."

 

Sasha had also noted, "Yeah, and the only ones that have seen her and knows of her, are Levi, his little sisters and his scary older sister, why can't she ever meet us?"

 

Hostria hesitated before saying, "Well it's complicated. I wish I could explain it to you guys but I promised dad that I wouldn't."

 

Ymir let out a sigh and said, "Fine Historia, than some other time?"

 

Hostria nodded her head and smiled, "Yeah, another time!"

 

-Later that day-

 

“Well I’m gonna go now.” Hostria said, “See you guys tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah! See you tomorrow Hostria!” Everyone in the group said.

 

With that Hostria took her leave; The rest of the group headed to the Rec Club. When they had gotten there, they just spent their time playing games and play poker against each other. It had already been a few hours since they arrived, and Eren was just preparing to leave.

 

“Huh? You’re leaving already?” Armin asked.

 

“Yeah, I just remembered my mom wanted me to do something for her.” Eren replied

 

“You want me to come with you?” Mikasa asked her best friend.

 

“Mikasa, what do you think I am, 5?” Eren asked, “I can take care of myself.”

 

With that Eren took his leave.

 

The city to which Eren had lived his whole life was no ordinary city. The city was filled with people who were different from the rest of the world. There lived both human and people that had powers, in other words people that had what the rest of the world calls “talents”. The city was built by the president of the town Sora Reiss, and his own father.

 

The city is obviously off the grid and resides on an island in a middle of a lake far away from the forests of titans and far away from any other civilization. Throughout the centuries these people had lived in peace, in a world where there were rarely any wars, and have taken many refuges that have either want to start over or escape the world that was broken; a world that didn’t welcome their kind.

 

As Eren walked through the streets, he heard voices that were familiar.

 

" **DAMN IT JOSH! JUNE! COME OUT FROM HIDING THIS INSTANT!!** "

 

"Calm down, you're never going to find your kids at this rate."

 

" **IT WOULD GO ALOT FASTER IF YOU TWO COULD HELP ME YA KNOW!** "

 

"Come on, it was just a stupid prank, cut them some slack."

 

" **I AM THEIR FATHER, AND I WILL SAY WHEN I CAN CUT THEM SLACK!!** "

 

Eren saw a red echidna, purple chameleon and the green hawk. “The presidents guards?” Eren thought as he walked over to them. The purple chameleon took notice of him, “Oh Eren it’s you.” he said, “Hello Espio, Jet, Pax.” Eren said, “Yo Eren!” Jet said as he proceeded to brofist him, “Long time no see!” “Yeah, hi! Nice to see you!” the red echidna named Pax said before he went back to looking.

 

“Is there something the matter?” Eren asked, “Yeah, Josh & June pulled another prank again.” Jet said, “And it’s their fifth one this month.” Espio said, “Really?” Eren said, “I didn’t know you keep count. What did they do this time, a crank call?” “Trust me dude, you don’t want to know.” Jet replied.

 

“ **WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE KIDS I’M GOING TO GIVE THEM A GROUNDING OF A LIFETIME!!** ” Pax shouted

 

“Why don’t you try checking the park?” Eren asked, “I mean they’re usually there.”

 

“ **I ALREADY CHECKED THERE!!** ” Pax shouted.

 

“ **NO YOU DIDN’T!!** ” Jet yelled

 

“You want to help us look for them Eren?” Espio asked.

 

“Sorry but I have to get some stuff for my mother.” Eren said, “Besides you should try looking for them in their hideout, they’re always there.”

 

“ **WHY THE HELL DIDN’T I THINK THAT!?** ” Pax shouted.

 

“ **CAUSE YOU NEVER THINK THAT’S WHY!!** ” Jet shouted back at him, “ **CONSIDERING THE FACT THAT YOU NEVER HAD A BRAIN TO BEGIN WITH!** ”

 

“ **WHAT WAS THAT!?** ”

 

Espio immediately got in between them and broke up the fight before it could even start. “Thank you Eren we will take you up on your suggestion. Let’s go Pax before our patrol starts.”  

 

With that they left for the park, and Eren proceeded to the supermarket.

 

For almost Eren’s whole life he had thought that they lived in a cage. He knew they were obviously hiding from the people that didn’t want them, and yet the whole city felt like a whole cage to him. Ever since his father had died from cancer, he had no idea why he felt the way he did. His father had unfortunately suffered from brain cancer, which had caused him to have all sorts of delusions, ones that of course made everyone in the city crazy.

 

He said many things about everything within the many cities, towns and villages being found one day by the government, and saying that everyone will die. It drove him mad, until the day he died. When Eren heard about his death it was after he succeeded in getting into the trainee corps. Since then, he has been questioning how long they would be safe, and how long will it be before they end up in the governments clutches.

 

He left the supermarket still having those thoughts going through his head.

 

“Maybe this paradise, isn’t so perfect after all.” He thought in his head.

 

He was snapped back into reality when he the voice of a little girl.

 

“Come here little guy, I won’t hurt you.”

 

“Huh?”

 

Eren looked around the block not knowing where the voice came from. He heard the voice again, “It’s alright, I just want to get you down from here.”

 

Eren finally saw that the person was up a tree, trying to get a little kitten down. The person he saw was a little girl who was eleven. She had long blonde hair that rested on her left shoulder and bright blue eyes; She wore a white dress that reached to her knees, and a pair of white shoes.

 

He saw the little girl getting closer to the kitten.

 

“Got you little one.” She said after gently picking up. Suddenly she lost her balance on the branch, and fell.

 

Eren immediately took action he dropped the groceries, and manage to catch her before she could hit the concrete floor. Eren sighed in relief when he managed to catch her, however she landed right on top of him. She quickly scrambled off of him, “Oh, I’m sorry mister!”

 

Eren sat himself up, “No worries, I’m fine.” He said to her, “How about you? Are you alright?” The young girl nodded her head. She then let go of the kitten and it ran off, “How did the kitten get up there?” Eren had asked, “A dog scared it up there I think.” The little girl said, “I don’t understand why they have to do that. What did that poor little kitten do to them anyway.”

 

“Maybe it’s because dogs hate cats?” Eren asked the little girl.

 

“They’re both the same species so, they should get along more.” The little girl replied, “Well you never know how they’ll turn out.” Eren said. They soon got up off the ground and they brushed the dirt of themselves. “You sure you're alright?” Eren asked the little girl once again.

 

“Yes, I’m alright, thanks again for catching me.” The little one said. She then realized the person she was looking at. “Wait a minute, I recognize you…”

 

Eren was confused by this, “Wait, you do?”

 

She then said with a smile, “Yes, your Eren Yeager! My sister talked about you!”

 

“Your sister?”

 

“Yeah, she talked a lot about you and your other friends!”

 

“Did she?”

 

The young girl nodded her head, and just smiled. She laughed nervously, “I don’t think my sister never mentioned me has she?” “I don’t think she has…” Eren said nervously. He couldn’t help but wonder why the little girl looked familiar. She actually had the face of Historia.

 

“Wait, don’t tell me she’s…”

 

They soon heard someone calling her in the distance.

 

" **NAMINE! NAMINE WHERE ARE YOU?!** "

 

The girl knew who the voice belonged to. "Oh! That's Levi!" She mumbled, "I have to go now Eren, I'll see you later okay!"

 

"Oh, sure!" Eren stammered as he saw her go in the direction of the voice.

 

Eren went over to pick up the groceries that he had dropped before.

 

"Namine, so that's her name."

 

He got up from the floor and proceeded back to his house.

 

"I can't believe it... I can't believe I just met Historia's little sister!"

 

 


End file.
